


Leave The Door Closed

by angelcult



Series: .COM [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: A moment between Rin and Yukio is interrupted by their older half-brother, who seems more than happy to try out a few of Rin’s newest tricks.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio/Mephisto Pheles
Series: .COM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853956
Kudos: 49





	Leave The Door Closed

“Come now, Rin, on your knees. Let’s see how well you remember all those neat tricks I taught you.”

  
  


The demon’s chin was tilted up by a gloved finger and his eyes closed on instinct. Even in a closed and locked room with the curtains drawn, Rin felt open and exposed from where he was kneeling on the floor in front of his twin’s open legs. 

The complete lack of clothes only heightened the feeling. 

Yukio seemed untouched by this however, completely unperturbed by the situation they found themselves in once again.

“Rin,” His voice was even and steady, eyes locking with his kneeling brother’s. “Heel.”

Rin felt flush, even though he was used to Yukio’s eyes on him. If anything, there was a heavy comfort in Yukio’s unwavering gaze. 

“I said  _ heel. _ ” 

Jolting, Rin blushed brightly with embarrassment but quickly did as he was ordered, crawling closer to his brother. His tail dragged along the floor where he kept it, stopping nearly flush to his brother where he sat on the edge of the bed, keeping his eyes on the ground. 

“Let me see you.” Yukio chuckled softly, using the toe of his boot to lift Rin’s head, smiling down at his older brother with a warmth that was familiar and welcome.

There was more silence, not tense, but it made the demon fidget. He was always filled to the brim with energy, that while not nervous, made it hard to stay still. It seemed like Yukio was purposely dragging on the silence, seeing if he’d break form first. 

“Rin. Clean.” 

Blue eyes met his own and Yukio watched, bemused, as the blush on his face slowly spread to the tips of his pointed ears before he nodded. They didn’t break eye contact when Rin parted his lips and slowly dragged his tongue from the toe of Yukio’s knee-high boots to the thick strap at the bend. 

_ There,  _ barely noticeable, but a reaction from Yukio nonetheless. A slight stutter of his breath, his pupils expanding before thinning into slits. 

“Go on.” Yukio reached down and buried a hand in his brother’s deep blue hair, guiding his hair and watching him lick at every stripe of leather he could until it was slick and shiny with saliva. 

Rin whined when the grip on his hair lessened, hips jumping forward only to be met with no friction. He was almost painfully hard, opening eyes he hadn’t even realized he’d closed to give Yukio a pleading look.

Yukio locked eyes with something behind Rin and his expression darkened slightly. One of his eyebrows raised slowly and he glanced back down at his older brother before speaking.

“Mephisto, isn’t this a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Rin jumped a little and went to look towards the other demon, causing Yukio to tighten the grip in his hair and yank him closer.

“You aren’t done. The other.” Instead of letting him go, Rin’s head was forced down and the smell of leather and ash and the sweet smell that just  _ Yukio  _ filled his nose and the older twin moaned, tail curling around his own thigh. 

“Oh, no reason, can’t I check in on my little brothers?” Even as he spoke, a gloved hand traced down the gentle bend of Rin’s spine.

“And would you look at this, I found something even better than teenage angst.” 

A foot nudged Rin’s legs open wider and Yukio let him go, looking unfairly posh about their current situation despite the tent in his pants.

“You even taught the brat a few tricks.” Mephisto commented, settling down on the bed beside Yukio. Mephisto kept quiet, watching Yukio’s eyes search him, no doubt trying to find some sort of malevolent intent.

When he seemed satisfied, he looked at Rin.

“Would you like to see how good he is?”

A smirk curled onto Mephisto’s lips and he nodded, looking back at the demon in front of him, who was eyeing both of them warily.

“Would that be alright with you, Rin? You can speak.”

Yukio ran a gentle hand through his brother’s hair, smiling a little when he pushed his head a little harder into his hand before nodding.

“Yeah, it’s alright.”

Yukio gave him another pat on the head, ruffling his hair once more before he let him go and settled back. He could feel Mephisto’s curious eyes on them, observing their dynamic a bit differently than he usually did when getting glimpses of their day to day life.

They watched as Rin licked and nosed at his boot, all the way to where leather met fabric before Yukio clicked his tongue and he settled back on his heels. 

“Good boy, Rin. Now,” He gripped his hair and directed him towards Mephisto. Rin’s eyes were a bit dazed looking, his eyes scanning the other demon in question up and down.

“Clean.”

Rin tilted his head and smirked a little, just a small twitch of the lips before he crawled over, resting his head in Mephisto’s lap for a moment, heavily lidded blue eyes gazing up at him much like candy and sex personified.

He pressed a kiss to his crotch before he slowly kissed down his leg to his boot, looking up again to make sure the other was watching before he closed them and licked up his boot, teeth clicking around his gold chain that hung along them. 

He pulled it lightly, not enough to pull it off, curling his tongue around the chain in a teasing manner before he continued with long, measured licks along the leather.

Mephisto smelled just like the candy he loved so, strongly enough that Rin wasn’t entirely sure it  _ wasn’t  _ perfume. 

It wasn’t cloying though, a light but strong scent. 

“Heel.”

Rin gave one more lick to Mephisto’s boot before he pulled away, looking back at Yukio. 

His younger brother’s eyes travelled over him, down his chest that was flush pink and down between his legs, where his cock was flushed a deep red, leaking in rivulets onto the floor.

When they met eyes, Rin whimpered, high and needy. Mephisto chuckled, reaching a foot out to the other.

“You poor thing.” He cooed, pressing his foot down to the underside of Rin’s cock, watching in amusement as he gripped his thighs to stop from grinding against the once spit-slick leather that was quickly drying. 

Rin glanced at Yukio who gave him a little nod and the older twin whimpered again, loudly, but it was quickly followed by a moan as he rocked his hips forward.

“Ah, mind your manners.” Mephisto scolded lightly, and the demon flushed, rocking his hips faster when he began to speak. 

“Thank you, thank you-  _ oh! _ \- thank you so much..” He devolved in repeated phrases and moans until Mephisto pulled his foot away, resulting in a choked sob. 

“Rin, heel.” 

Yukio ordered and watched as he begrudgingly followed the order. The younger twin’s fingers were on the top button of his shirt when Mephisto stopped him, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to it before he trailed them up his wrist.

“Allow me.” 

With a snap of his fingers, their clothing was gone and Yukio found himself almost endeared by the little show of magic. 

“Okay, big brother,  _ Rin,  _ not you, Mephisto- what would you like us to do?” He reached down to cradle his cheek in his palm.

Rin looked between them quickly before his eyes focused back on Yukio. 

“Here, let me give you some options. Mephisto and I could take turns fucking you, breed you full until you’re leaking with-“ He cut himself off when Rin gave a full body shudder and practically melted, nuzzling into his hand and pressing a kiss to his palm.

“He really likes the sound of that, doesn't he?” Mephisto commented, reaching down to grip his hair.

“Oh, he does? But you won’t get that,” There was a loud, begging whine in response but Yukio elected to ignore it. “You’re going to give  _ us  _ something and well.. Since you liked that so much.. If you’re good… For now though, we’ll put your mouth to good use.”

Rin nodded at the implication, leaning forward to press a kiss to the tip of Yukio’s cock when he was stopped. He was guided between Mephisto’s legs instead. 

Mephisto used his tight grip on his hair to guide his mouth down onto his cock, softly humming at the heat of Rin’s mouth around the top half of his cock. 

Rin’s eyes slipped closed, blissfully enjoying the weight and feel of it in his mouth, being mindful of his teeth as his tongue licked and curled around what it could from where his head was being held.

He slid a hand up his brother’s leg, enjoying the way he jumped in mild surprise at being touched. Rin teased the points of his nails along Yukio’s thighs, dragging them down before delicately wrapping his hand around the other’s cock.

Mephisto groaned softly when he felt Rin slip down further, loosening his grip to allow Rin to pleasure him as he pleased. He found it to be a good choice when Rin bobbed his head a few times, pulling off to take a small breath before sucking the head into his mouth and pushing down to the base.

Mephisto and Rin moaned together, Yukio wasn’t sure which of them was enjoying it more. 

Leaning in, Yukio turned Mephisto’s face towards himself, smiling a little before pressing a kiss to his mouth, gripping Rin’s wrist when his hand sped up too much, not wanting to be pushed over the edge so soon. 

The sound of kissing was loud above Rin when he finally pulled off to breathe again, pressing little kisses and bites to Mephisto’s thighs, trailing them along to Yukio’s before licking up the length of his cock, replacing his mouth with his hand around Mephisto’s cock. 

Every now and then, his nails would accidentally catch but it seemed to only spur Mephisto on, his moans muffled by Yukio’s mouth.

A moan was shocked out of Rin when he felt Mephisto’s foot press down between his legs, slowly rubbing up and down his cock with the sole of his foot.

Rin rutted against him, once again switching his hand and mouth around, lapping up the pre there, groaning when there was another hand in his hair, guiding him down to the base and holding him there. 

It was only for a few seconds before he was let go, only getting a breath in before Mephisto was thrusting up into his mouth, the head of his cock brushing the back of his throat with each one. 

Rin’s tail swished back and forth against the floor, eyelids fluttering. He was close, almost unbearably so, but Yukio hadn’t said anything and he knew he was getting louder and louder even if he  _ was  _ being muffled.

“Fuck,” Mephisto’s swearing was quiet and Rin barely caught it before Mephisto’s was forcing his head down and coming down his throat. 

Rin swallowed as much as he could but even after he pulled off, a stray drop ran down from the corner of his mouth.

Yukio pulled him up to him, licking it away from pressing a kiss to his brother’s mouth, biting at his lips before kissing him deeper, softly moaning into his mouth from Rin’s hand and the occasional swipe of his tongue over the roof of his mouth. 

Yukio pulled back, aware of the eyes on them as he spoke against Rin’s lips. His brother’s eyes were heavily lidded and unfocused, glazed over with pleasure and mild frustration. 

“Come on, Rin, make me cum. If you do, I’ll let you, alright? Be a good boy, now, Rin, don’t finish a second earlier.” 

Rin moaned, but it sounded more like a sob as he nodded. He pressed one more kiss to the corner of Yukio’s mouth before trailing kisses down his chest, leaving small bites and nips as he did so before he licked the head of his cock again, taking it into his mouth. 

Sucking once, his eyes widened a little when his brother unexpectedly finished, his soft moan resonating around the mostly quiet room before Rin was swallowing and pulling off.

“Yukio, please, please, let me- can I?” Rin was pulled into Yukio’s lap, Mephisto’s hand running up and down his back. 

All it took was two strokes of his hand before Rin was coming with a slight shout of pleasure.

The three of them collapsed back in the bed, Rin tucked comfortably between the other two demons, panting softly.

“Mephisto?”

“Yes, little brother?”

“Knock next time.” 


End file.
